


Feliz Navidad

by Wendymypooh



Series: M7 Christmas Series [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpshooter Vin Tanner escorts the lovely Inez Recillos to the Four Corners' Christmas Party, and despite his misgivings, ends up enjoying himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Navidad

Vin Tanner nervously straightened the collar of his crisp white shirt, and ran his comb though his chestnut tresses one last time. Why he was acting so foolish was beyond him. He had attended the town’s social gatherings before and had never felt this nervous. If he did not get a hold of his nerves soon, he was going to make a laughingstock of himself and Inez Recillos would not ever forgive him.   
“Relax, Vin…this is only for one night.” He muttered aloud as he finished his grooming and then left the security of his covered wagon.   
He headed down the street toward the Standish Tavern, where he had planned to meet Inez in the alley behind it. Inez had helped the other ladies in town decorate the saloon for that evening’s festivities. Since ladies and children would be present in the saloon, Ezra had decreed that no liquor harder than beer would be served to the gentlemen attending, and that would be only sparingly. After the party had ended then the saloon would return to its regular business.   
Inez was waiting in the back doorway for him when he arrived in the alleyway. She was wearing a white gown that was embroidered festively with red flowers and green leaves along the neck, and the hem of her skirt. A braid of red and green was tied around her slender waist, and her luscious black hair was tied back from her face with a matching strip of colorful cloth. A lace shawl was draped around her shoulders.   
“Feliz Navidad Vin.” Inez said as she came to a stop before her.   
“Feliz Navidad,” Vin replied, an appreciative smile lighting his face as he took in her appearance. “You sure look pretty tonight.”   
Inez blushed at the compliment. “Gracias, senor.”   
“I suppose we should make our appearance at the party.”   
Vin offered his arm to her.   
“Si, we should.”   
Together they moved back down the alleyway from which Vin had appeared a short time earlier. When they reached the batwing doors Vin paused outside them.   
“I should warn you that I’m not too good at dancing.” He confessed to Inez.   
“You need not do anything that you are not comfortable with Vin.” Inez assured him. “It is enough that you asked me to attend the party with you.”   
Vin gave her a relieved smile. “Thanks, Inez…and I’m the one who is honored that you agreed to attend it with me.”   
“We are both honored. “ Inez replied.   
Vin smiled at her and then stepped through the batwing doors, holding them open for Inez to walk through, as the rest of the party attendees greeted both.


End file.
